


human

by wastelandzbaby



Series: Batjokes Minifics [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Hero Worship, Love, Love Poems, Lowercase, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Short, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Villain/Hero, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastelandzbaby/pseuds/wastelandzbaby
Summary: humanity lives behind his eyesnot specific in its being but ratherhuman in the way that humanslove softly and truly and honestlyand yet still manage to ruinevery object of their affection.





	human

**Author's Note:**

> the joker trailer inspired me to write more stuff for this fandom, and i love batjokes a whole lot, but the words weren't coming to me in a way that made sense? so i wrote in my more natural state - poetry!
> 
> some notable inspirations: the killing joke, the batman who laughs, arkham origins.

humanity lives behind his eyes  
not specific in its being but rather  
human in the way that humans  
love softly and truly and honestly  
and yet still manage to ruin  
every object of their affection.

he's vulnerable in the way that  
he sobs in his laughter and  
breathes in gasps and  
kneels before the man he sees  
as his god

he was never commanded to kneel  
and yet he lowers to his knees  
despite it all  
and feels his face crinkle  
into another smile  
another laugh  
another reason to burn

his god looks down upon him  
as if he is nothing  
(and he is nothing,  
in the truest sense of the word)  
and holds him tight,  
not in the way of a  
protective parent  
but rather the way of  
a demon coming to  
punish those who escaped  
the gates of hell.

he seems human behind his eyes but  
reeks of monster everywhere else,  
pale with fright and full of sin  
and devilish in his smile  
and the sharp point of his jaw  
as he moves to speak.

"you and i are the same," he laughs,  
"they ruined us both to give us this life,  
to give us each other."  
and his god  
his love  
the other side of his coin  
snarls and kicks him to the curb  
holds him tighter and tells him  
quietly  
honestly  
that he's never been so right

and begins to laugh.


End file.
